


among us chat

by yuki_P



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: deku: who is itdeku: i need to avenge kacchandeku: [votes wrong imp]deku: i'm an idiot...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	among us chat

**Author's Note:**

> get rddy for a slew of among us fics
> 
> all actual events

todo: useless deku

usefuldeku: wha- how abt you mr. i dont wanna use my quirk

todo: ok deku

todo and kenma: [were imps and won]

todo: useless deku

kenma: now now dont bully him

nezuko: i thought you wanted to be a hero shoto

todo: oh :(

naruto: hey it's bakugo

baku: extraaaaaas

naruto: me and sasukeeeee are fine

oikawa: yUH

baku: yuh

oikawa: why do you always act like mad dog chan

baku: why not extra

oikawa: HEY- im not

baku: totally are

oikawa: im pretty

baku: pretty extra hahahah

kiri: hi bakugo

baku: stupid hair

some rando: hey

baku: extra

kiri: u are masculine bakugo

baku: duh

deku: who is it

deku: i need to avenge kacchan

deku: [votes wrong imp]

deku: i'm an idiot...

bkg: i know it's not deku

bkg: nobody touch deku

rando: [starts swearing]

bkg: you damn ppl watch your french in front of deku

deku: [won as imp]

bkg: good job deku

deku: praise me more

kacchan: icy hot deku is mine

deku: uwu

todo: bakugou please tell me when i said i cared

denki: todoroki?

todo: best boy

denki: yeeeeeeeeah

todo: wheeeeeeeeeey

denki: ily

todo: [kills denki as imp]

todo: i still love you denki

dabi: arent you full of traumas

todo: don't you mean we

dabi: join the villains kiri

kiri: idk maybe...

todo: KIRI NO

sangwoo: [enters]

dabi: SANGWOO HERE HAVE SHOTO

todo: STOP IT

todo: midoriya this is scary

deku: xD

deku 1:

todo: i'm seeing doubles

minato: my hero academia

todo: boruto's dad dad

cake: hi im cake

minato: todoroki is my fav character from mha

todo: dad dad is not my fav. sorry

cake: who's your dad lime

todo: [is lime]


End file.
